The Promise Of A Princess
by The-Algebraist
Summary: Links life, if Zelda had not given him back his lost years, how he lived after ganondorf...Link the sixteen year old warrior of Time
1. Stop Theif

Stop Theif.  
  
"Stop thief!" A voice cried in between tired breaths. He was chasing a young kid threw the streets just before Hyrule castle. The boy had stolen some food from his stall and was making towards the drawbridge. The guards at the gate had fallen asleep thanks to the hot sun and failed to hear the man cry.  
  
The boy was smiling he knew he was going to make the old man has no chance.  
  
"Give it up gramps you won't catch me." He laughed  
  
"You lil brat I swear I'll get you someday." The man had given up hope and stopped running.  
  
The boy almost dropped the bag of food bout caught it on the way down and continued to run down the cobbled path. He was almost at the gate when he heard a sort of hissing behind him. He tuned his head round, but kept running.  
  
As he turned he saw a wooden object heading straight for him, it hit him on the head sending him to the ground before he had time to move. The boomerang swung back on its elliptical path back towards it owner. The wooden weapon found it's way straight in to the hand of a teenage boy.  
  
"That back is not yours." He said walking forward. He wore red tunic held at the waste by a chestnut belt. He wore gauntlets and boots, made of a similar material of similar colour. He wore pale white leggings and skintight top under his tunic. Those however could only be partially seen on his arms and legs as the tunic covered a small portion of them.  
  
Hey wore a red hat that was long at the back and dropped down to his neck. He was a blonde boy; his hair was quite long, coming down slightly at the front. There was a small fairy glowing slightly blue flying around him. He smiled as he walked towards the fallen kid.  
  
"Hand over the bag" He said softly. The kid's eyes shot around for a place to run to. He tried to crawl back wards away his attacker. The teenager pulled a weapon from his back; the master sword, the most famous weapon to exist. He pointed it at the kid, with no intention of using it.  
  
"Don't try and run, it won't help your case. Give me the back and I promise I won't let the old man hurt you." He spoke softly but his voice was full of authority.  
  
The boy seeing the sword started to shake and threw the back across the ground to the teens feet.  
  
"Now get up and go...and I am warning you kid, don't steal from here again, not every one is as forgiving as me." The teen said picking up the bag.  
  
He placed his sword back in its place on his back, under the mirror shield he carried. He turned and headed back towards the stall the goods came from. All the people in the streets stopped and looked at him. They all saw what he had done, but were surprised as he was only 16. Reaching the store he spoke again.  
  
"Excuse me sir, I think you lost these." He placed the bag on the stall and smiled.  
  
"oh, why thank you young man how ever did you get them from that infernal lil kid." The man asked gratefully.  
  
"Gentle persuasion" He replied smiling. He turned to walk away and heard the old man speak.  
  
"May I ask your name young sir?" The old man inquired.  
  
Not bothering to turn round the young man spoke.  
  
"Link" he said continuing to walk to wards the castle.  
  
"Well Navi, there one good dead for the day." He said and laughed. The boy and his fairy strolled up the hill, going to see a friend. 


	2. Welcome Home

**__**

**__**

> **_Welcome Home_**  
  
The sun was high in Hyrule as link walked up the path to the castle. With a highwall to his right and grassy gardens to his left, he walked up the winding path towards the guard gate. His boots making a soft shuffling sound in the sandy grit of the path.  
  
"Thank Din for this tunic" He said lightly to Navi his fairy and fellow companion.  
  
"The heat would be almost unbearable had I not worn this, wonder what it's made of. I mean it is resistant to even the flames of the temples." He continued.  
  
He walked towards the gate, fingering the ocarana of time at his side and whistling his lullaby. He enjoyed walking to the castle as it had a wonderful view of Hyrule, one that could only be seen from there. He approached the gates and the guards spoke.  
  
"Friend or foe young sir." They spoke in unison. Link looked puzzled.  
  
"Hm. You must be new here I guess." He said thoughtfully.  
  
"How did you guess?" One replied.  
  
"Cause I am Link a frequent visitor to this castle, having lived her for a while." He laughed.  
  
"Sorry sir" on burst. "Her highness has given us orders to send you through immediately, I apologise I was hired when you where on your travels sir, so I did not know what you looked like." He went on.  
  
"As was I" the other added.  
  
"Please call me link. I have no higher place here than you." With that he walked up to the gate. Navi flew over tugging at one of the men. She was so tiny at fist he didn't notice. She tugged harder and drew his attention.  
  
"I think she wants you to open the gate." Link laughed.  
  
The guard signalled to a man on the other side that proceeded to open the huge gate. Link entered and gave the gatekeeper a smile and walked on up the winding path. Here the path turned left and cut across in front of the castle walls. Gardens all round bloomed in the mid afternoon sun.  
  
There was a gap in the castle walls where the main entrance was. This led to the bridge over the beautiful clear moat. Link laughed as he remembered swimming in it the first time he came to the castle, sneaking in. He walked across the bridge feeling a slight breeze rise from the stream below.  
  
He entered the castle through the main hall. There a young lady greeted him. She wore a soft pink dress with white across her shoulders and small blue gems inlayed on the seems. Her smooth blonde hair hung down to her waist held back slightly by a small silver circlet around her head. The Crown Of Hyrule.  
  
"Zelda!" link said pleased to she her again. He smiled every time he saw her now. "Link welcome home." Zelda spoke; her voice was like the music of the heavens fair to the ear. She smiled and walked over to Link. She embraced him, her head resting on his shoulder; he placed his arms around her waist and closed his eyes.  
  
"I have had another dream," She whispered calmly. Her thought only on the warm feeling she got from links embrace.  
  
"Is it a good news or bad news type of dream?" He asked not really caring, he was too wrapped up in the moment. Stepping back he released Zelda and opened his eyes to see hers. Both were smiling and glad to see each other.  
  
Zelda fixed her hair with her hand, which was covered by her perfectly white gloves, all the way past her elbow. She turned away from Link and started to walk.  
  
"Both. It is one of great pain, yet great reward." She said walking towards the stairs. Link walked to her side and started up the stairs. They where cover with a deep red carpet with a gap at each side. The hand rail was made or ebony, with white rails running down holding it up.  
  
"Let me guess. Some of Ganondorf's lil helpers are still around and plotting to take over Hyrule." He said calmly taking his friends arm.  
  
"How did you guess?" She said surprised.  
  
"I didn't." Link replied. "That's always the story." With that he laughed and they headed for the balcony.  
  
**AN** – thanks for the review guys, it's nice to know some one reads this. It is helpful to know that my story seems to have direction and a general flow. So thanks. Thanks also for the corrections Spelling and stuff. But sorry this chapter is so short. Well enjoy. Psif you like my writing you will like my friends, **zacks-clone**. Please give them a read, in some other categories, we have a time line and work together so....well thanks


	3. Portrait

**__**

**__**

> **_Portrait._**  
  
**AN** – Just so you know the reason these chapters are going slow, is cause I have to establish what I believe link to be like....he never spoke in the games as you know. Also to show the relationship that has developed between him and Zelda after OOT. Remember in this story, she did **not** send time back seven years.  
  
At the top of the stairs there was a small landing where the stairs forked in two directions. On the wall of the landing there was a painting. It was a painting of Zelda and Link. They were sitting at an angle Link at the back with his arm around Zelda, both where smiling.  
  
Zelda wore a velvet blue dress perfect in its simplicity. This was in sharp contrast to Link. He was dressed in a silver tunic embroidered in gold, with silk white under garments; you could say it was a ceremonial form of his usual dress. He wore no hat though, but a silver crest on his forehead and his hair hanging back with two strands dropping at the front.  
  
The two youngsters stopped to look at the painting. Link still holding Zeldas arm spoke.  
  
"I remember that day well." His voice showed his pleasant nature. "It was the day you gave me that tunic. The Tunic Of Time. I remember it exactly. You came to me and said _Link I have a gift for you. The warrior of Time should have his own tunic. After all you have in your possession the tunics of the goddesses_. and I just looked at you and smiled." Link felt his heart warm at the thought.  
  
"Yes I remember also. I made that tunic by hand, encasing in it the power of the sages, the power to manipulate time. I handed it to you and asked you to try it on. You came back a few minutes later and took my breath away. You looked like a true hero, and a proud young man too." Zelda tugged his arm. "come on." She turned letting go off him and running up the left set of stairs.  
  
"She always does that." Link said to Navi. The little fairy seemed to lose its glow and flew in to a pouch on Links side. "Tired I guess Navi." With that he followed Zelda. She ran along the first floor past many doors and arch ways. Link ran after her knowing what she had planned.  
  
"Catch me Link. Then I will tell you of my dream." She laughed and turned into a room. Link sped up and followed her. He turned into the same room, it was a room leading into her art galleries it was a long room with several door into it all on the same side.  
  
He looked down the room to his right and saw her running he sprang of in pursuit, laughing to himself as he ran. He was gaining on her fast, he was by far a faster runner than her. He spoke as he ran.  
  
"Why do you persist in doing this, you know I will catch you." He joked.  
  
Suddenly she turned to her left, out back out into the hall. Link followed only to see that she was nowhere in sight. Link smiled and looked around. The walls where lined with paintings and there where chandeliers hanging periodically along the gap between the two sides of the first floor.  
  
"Zelda that's cheating. No magic allowed ok." He said still looking around for her.  
  
She walked out of a room on the other side and laughed. "ok" she said. She turned and made for the stairway. On this floor it was on the opposite side as the one they came up. She was closer to it than link and he knew this.  
  
Link made of towards the stairs to but Zelda was already on her way up them. With out thinking he turned and leaped over the edge of the balcony grabing hold of one of the chandlers and pulling himself up.  
  
He looked to see what side of the fork Zelda had taken. The right. Making her on the floor above where he stood just a few seconds ago. Link jumping in the air pulled out his Long Shot and fired it at the railing. He aimed slightly high and pulled down so it would wrap round and not ruin the wood.  
  
He was pulled up and hoped over the balcony letting go if his long shot just in time to grab Zelda as she ran past. He caught her and picked her up spinning round with her. The two of them laughed madly, the sound could not have been any more natural.  
  
He put her down and kissed her cheek. "Caught you, now you have to keep your side of the bargain." Zelda smiled once more and took his arm. "ok" She replied "this way" She pulled him along the hall towards the open air balcony, the one above the main gate. The place with the best view of Hyrule.  
  
The place he fell in love.


	4. Forgive Me

**__**

**__**

> **_Forgive Me  
_**  
On the landing of the second floor, above the main door and across from the first flight of stairs, there was a set of glass doors. Those doors led out in to the open-air balcony Link and Zeldas private viewing place. Only they had the keys to those doors.  
  
That was where Link was being dragged. Zelda moved quickly but gracefully, holding Links arm. Link just followed not to bothered by the fact that she almost pulled him over with her first few steps. He was now walking comfortably with her towards the doors.  
  
They passed by several large arches leading into all different rooms of the castle. Some led to bedrooms some led to rooms meant for music. After passing by four of these arches they reached the landing and the glass doors.  
  
The door let in the hot rays of the sun. The light beamed through the castles main hall, the shadows caused by the moving clouds (of which there where few) danced on the floor playfully.  
  
Everything in the castle hall shone with the light of the sun. It was a day that could have brought a smile even to the face of Ganondorf. Zelda reached for the chain around her neck. It carried an elaborate cross, with lots of twists coming of it and intertwining. Inset in the middle in a removable fashion was a solid silver key.  
  
The key open thee doors. The doors before which they stood, the door to the temple of time, and the door to Zeldas throne room. Only Link had the other key, his key was inset in the Hilt of his Master Sword.  
  
She removed the key and placed it in the lock. It turned effortlessly, as the craft of the lock and key was of highest quality. Zelda pushed the two doors open simultaneously, instantly she felt a breeze rush across her. Link felt it too. The air moved causing her dress to flow behind her and her hair to do the same. It was a light and pleasant breeze.  
  
She Link taking her hand took the key from her. He turned her to face him her hair now blowing slightly to her right his left. She looked at him still smiling. He took the chain in his hand and placed the key carefully back in its place and took her hand.  
  
He led her out onto the balcony, the soft moving air playing with their clothes the sunlight showing up their blue eyes. Link Pulled her out to the edge of the balcony, there he stopped and let go of her hand.  
  
From here he could see the path he had walked up, the garden full of flowers he had walked round, the guard that Navi tugged, the streets he stopped that kid in. He could even see Epona Grazing in the field. He could see all the land, and that made him smile.  
  
"So what was your dream like." He asked, enjoying the view and placing his elbows on the balcony.  
  
"Well it was short to say the least, but it certainly made an impact." She looked at her friend and then to the Kingdom she loved. "To think all this could be gone...my dream started and I was standing at the door to the Temple Of Time." She stuttered a little and scrunched up her face in an attempt to remember. "Only...the door had been burned down. I entered inside and saw a group of men surrounding something. They did not seem to be aware of my presence. The world had reverted to its dark days I could see. I walked in to the room of the Master Sword were they where standing. I looked past them and that's when I saw it." She stopped, she obviously didn't like what she saw.  
  
Link took her hand and spoke. "Zelda tell me what you saw. Please."  
  
"I saw you Link." She replied. "Down on one knee breathing heavily. You where swinging your sword every time they came near the podium, although it was not the master sword you swung. They had the master sword. It seemed they where trying to use it to turn back time, perhaps to retrieve Ganondorf. You however would not let them, you seemed to be fighting with your last breath." Zelda stopped momentarily. Then continued, "Then you stopped and were leaning on your sword with your head down. And you spoke. _Forgive Me_ you said. Then one of them swung the Master Sword at you. But the dream ended before the outcome was shown."  
  
Link let go of her hand and stepped back. "your prophesies are alterable right?" He said.  
  
"The fact that it ended like that shows that your fate has not been decided. And will not be decided by any one but you." She replied.  
  
Link just stood there. He knew now he would have to face similar trials as he did in the past. But her faith in him gave him strength.  
  
"I guess I shall have to go looking for these followers of Ganondorf. I have to stop them from getting in to the Temple in the first place, maybe I can change your dream." He said.  
  
Zelda looked at Link, his face look full of care for this world. He turned and surveyed the horizon. Zelda walked over to him and placed her arms around him from behind. Once more she rested her head on his shoulder and spoke.  
  
"Link. You are the Warrior Of Time, and persistent by nature, you wield the tri-force of courage. You can change your future. I believe in you." She gripped him tighter.  
  
He looked at all the cities he could see. Once more he was going to step in to defend them. They were blissfully unaware of there pearl this made him more determined.  
  
"Where to start" He said, taking his Ocarana off his belt.


	5. Saria

**__**

**__**

> **_Saria._**  
  
Link still playing with the ocarana step away for a moment nervously he started stepping about in the after noon sun light. With his head down he started to finger the familiar notes of a tune on the ocarana.  
  
"Link I know what your thinking. She hasn't heard from you for a long time now. I think you should do it." Zelda spoke seeing his predicament.  
  
"I haven't spoken to her in so long. I'm not sure what to say." He said looking at the floor. He started to stiffen his resolve. He stood up and turned to look over the balcony.  
  
The suns rays blocked out the right portion of the view, to bright to look through. Closing his eyes he raise the instrument to his lips. He blew three notes and then paused. The short sound was perfect, the notes seemed to warm the heart. They also seemed to have a strange presence as if they where they where physical too.  
  
He continued play the tune he once played often. It was a tune that linked him and a friend at heart. They could be together in spirit at any time. Out of what seemed to be no where a few leaves started falling in front of link.  
  
Zelda smiled. Every time Zelda witness or used magic it pleased her. She stood watching Link. He seemed to her like a prince, noble and proud. In reality he was the Warrior Of Time that is what made him that way.  
  
After a short pause the leaves stopped and Link opened his eyes.  
  
"Link!" The soft sound of a teenage girl could be heard even by Zelda, that voice was the voice of Saria. She had been his friend since he was small and he not had the time to speak to her since Ganondorf was defeated.  
  
She was a sage now, he could talk to her any time and when he called her she could see his world once more. "Link I'm so glad to here from you, I was wondering were had gotten to."  
  
Link stood looking around and wondering what to say. He laughed nervously, and then spoke.  
  
"Hello Saria. I am sorry that I haven't spoken before I have been busy sorting out my life. Look Saria I have a favour to ask of you."  
  
Sarias voice seemed bright and cheerful. "What do you need, oh and I am happy that you are getting back on track."  
  
Link feeling a bit more at ease spoke again. "I need you to tell me everything you can find out about the remaining followers of Ganondorf. If you could get any of the sages to help I am sure you could find out something." Link ran his hand through his hair and turned to look at Zelda who was listening.  
  
Saria replied in her cheery manner. "Well Link I will see what I can do. Though I do have to go right now. We have a balancing spell we have to cast so I will wait for you to summon me later. Could you give me a few days."  
  
Link really wanted to talk to Saria but felt un-prepared and was glad of the chance to prepare. He smiled at Zelda and then spoke again.  
  
"Thank you Saria, I am thankful that you are willing to help. For the next few days I will go out looking for information. After a while I will summon you again four days from now at noon. Take care and I will let you go now."  
  
"Good by friend." She replied.  
  
Link closing his placed his ocarana back on his belt. The leaves around his feet started to blow away over the balcony out in to the warm air of the day. Link opening his eyes looked straight at Zelda. She smiled and walked over to him, hugging him she smiled.  
  
Then she stepped back and spoke. "So you know she is ok. Are you really going to go looking for somethings pointing to the Gononites."  
  
Link taking Zeldas hand, he smiled once more and spoke. "Yes. I am. But I am asking you to come with me. I think that it would be better for us to stay together from now on."  
  
Zelda was glad to hear him say that. She missed him when he went out on his journeys. She wanted to be with him just now, especially now after her dream.  
  
"Link I will come with you and I promise that I will not let your efforts be in vain. I will stop you from having to live out that dream."  
  
Link stepped forward and grabbed Zelda, he hugged her tightly and placed his head on her shoulder. She gripped him back and they could feel the love between them. It was strong, very strong beyond that of friends, beyond that of even lovers. They had something special.  
  
Both of them stepped back and looked at each other. Their eyes locked. Both of them spoke at the same.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The sun still shining beamed between them. Her crown gleamed in the light, and on that balcony stood the two most faithful people to each other, in fact to their kingdom. There stood Princess Zelda and Link Warrior of Time. The rulers of Hyrule, the warriors of heart and time.


	6. Work as well as play

> **Work As Well As Play**  
  
The two warriors of Hyrule stood there in the sun of the afternoon, suddenly Link spoke.  
  
"I guess if we are going out, we should prepare. We will need food and drink. I shall go prepare my weapons if there is nothing else I am needed for" He stepped forward taking Zeldas hand.  
  
"No there is not. I shall see to the preparation of our food and drink. I shall also work on spells. I will meet you at the main gate when you are ready." She smiled at him and lowered her head.  
  
Link knelt kissing her hand. He had no need, he was a ruler of Hyrule himself, but he felt that he should honour her beauty. Rising he turned and left the balcony. Zelda stood there contemplating for a while.  
  
Looking at the stairs to the first floor he remembered something he had not done in a long time. Stepping forwards he pushed himself on to the railing and slide down it side ways. He hoped off at the bottom and let out a pleasant sound of satisfaction.  
  
The arch ways of the first floor slowly marched past as he headed to the other end of the floor to go down to the main hall. Gentle he hummed as he walked. The nots he hummed where The Song Of Time.  
  
On the balcony Zelda also hummed. She was humming the Song Of Time also. The notes she hummed where perfectly in sink with Links. Feeling connected to him she turned and made her way to her magic room. Her magic room was on the third floor of the castle, it took up the entire right hand side of the floor.  
  
At the bottom of the stairs Link reached the ground floor. He walked round the edge of the staircase to a door on the side of it. There was a door exactly the same on the other side of the staircase as well. These where the doors to the master bed room.  
  
This was the bedroom of Link and Zelda, it was sealed closed by a magic password, which only they knew. Link placed his hand on the tri-force symbol on the door and spoke.  
  
"Syiate"  
  
Immediately there was the sound of a small bell ring and Link pushed the door open. The bedroom was beautiful. The walls where painted the most natural set of greens, the carpet was a deep cream. At the back of the room was a door leading out into the garden path that led to the throne room.  
  
There where several large chests sitting near the walls, weapons hung on most of them too. There where a few tables at each end of the room, one with a pile of books and a writing feather sitting on the top. The other with pieces of wood and several tools sitting there.  
  
Link liked to make his own arrows, that way he could trust they would work. He took off the Mirror Shield and Master Sword, laying them on the bed. Slowly he walked to the table with the tools and sat down. Feeling is quiver on his back he knew he was empty. Time to get to work.  
  
Link sat carving arrows meticulously working towards his usual level of perfection.  
  
Zelda arrived at her magic room on the third floor around the same time Link reached the bedroom. All along the walls of her magic room where rows upon rows of scrolls, each hand written by her, or her ancestors.  
  
There was a circle in the middle of the room, in the circle lay all sorts of powders and containers and in the middle was a smaller circle with a tri- force in the middle. There she walked to and sat down.  
  
Sitting with her legs crossed she prepared her self. She could work on her magic now, she had seen one of the kitchen staff on the way up, and asked them to prepare food.  
  
Quietly she spoke.  
  
"Syiate"  
  
As she spoke the rims of the circles began to glow. First white, then light blue. After that the circles began to fill with light rushing upwards. Zelda slowly rose from the ground, still in her sitting position. Eyes closed. Silently chanting in her head. She had a new spell planned.  
  
For the next few hours the two warriors of Hyrule prepared for their journey. One physically, one mentally, giving the perfect balance. They both finished at the same time as if by some form of telepathy and headed for the main gate. There they met each other it was dark now. They where also met by a maid carrying two back packs.  
  
"I see you are here already," Link said as he approached Zelda and the maid. "I assume one of these are mine." Link took one of the backpacks from the maid and held it in his left hand.  
  
Zelda took the other and dismissed the maid. She walked over to Link taking his right hand and began to walk across the bridge with him. "This could be interesting." She whispered.  
  
"Very" He replied and continued walking.  
  
There it began. The journey of the two warriors of Hyrule. It started as they walked down the moon light path to the town below. The stars shining specially for them. Nothing but each other for company.  
  
Just how it should be.


End file.
